A New Allie
by shrinemaidendarkangel
Summary: Hiei and Kurama go to a party and find a girl with some serious powers. Then they find out she is part of kurama's past and Hiei's future
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu Hakasho blah blah blah. I own the girl though. she's me!!

"Why do we have to go to a stupid ball hosted by Karasu? I though we hated his guts." ,asked Hiei.

Kurama just sighed. "you know as well as I do Hiei. people change." Hiei suspected that that comment was directed at him so he shut up. They were walking up to the house now, and it was huge. It towered up into the sky ahead of them. a bright flash of lightning light up the sky behind them. The mood was ominous. Dead bony fingers of trees long gone pointed up to the sky above.

"We better get inside before it starts raining." ,said Kurama.

and with that, they darted to the castle

When the got to the door they could hear the music playing loudly inside. They pounded on the door for a few minutes, then deciding that no one could hear them over the music, went inside. Inside the house smelled of beer and vomit. They were wondering what door to go to when they heard a loud banging noise beside them. A large man staggered out from inside the room.

"H-hey Kurama! Hiei! you made it!" ,said then man. Then they got a glimpse of his face. It was Karasu!

"G-go inside! the party is just s-starting!" and with that Karasu disappeared into a different door in the hallway. From the loud retching noises, Kurama guessed that it was the bathroom.

"Disgusting" ,muttered Hiei, and Kurama couldn't help but agree with him. Then they went into the door.

They smell of smoke was so thick in the room that Kurama could hardly see. It made his eyes water. Once he could see through the thick haze, he say many lumps of people huddled at different places of the room.

Kurama didn't recognize anyone, so he and Hiei went over to an un occupied corner.

"Okay," said Hiei, "We made an appearance. can we leave now?" Kurama wanted to leave just as much as Hiei, but he though he had better stay longer. It was the only nice thing that he could do.

all of the sudden there was a loud banging noise again, and Karasu appeared in the room.

"Ladies and monsters! the entertainment is here!" The crowd around them let out a loud whoop. With that, Karasu threw a person into the crowd. Kurama could barely make her out, but he saw that she had strawberry blonde hair and was dressed in rags. She also had a lot of chains all over her body. The poor thing looked scared.

and pissed off.

"Go ahead! dace for us. It's the only thing that your good at!" ,screeched Karasu.

The girl gave him a defiant glare and said, "No!"

Now there was 2 things about drunken people that Kurama knew.

1. They throw up a lot.

2. They get mad easily.

The second one Karasu proved.

He lunged at the girl and pined her up against the wall by her throat.

"Now listen here you filthy bitch. I saved you from the gutter. If I hadn't come along, you would be selling your body for mere pennies! Now you dance for me or I will wring the life out of you!"

"oh yea," said Hiei, "Karasu changed a lot."

Kurama was just about to intervene when there was a sudden bright light. Before he had to close his eyes(because of the brightness) he saw that the light was coming from the girls head.

There was a loud screaming noise, a loud thump and then silence.


	2. a new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu Hakasho blah blah blah. I own the girl though. she's me!!

At first, when Kurama opened his eyes, he only saw darkness. Complete darkness. But, after a while, shapes and objects became clearer and slide slowly into focus.

He sat up slightly and looked around.

Hiei was still unconscious beside him. He snored slightly and rolled over. When Kurama looked around more, he saw that everyone else at the party had sunken into a deep silent sleep as well.

Kurama got up and noted a slight aching in his joints from unuse. He judged that he had been unconscious for over 12 hours.

Kurama walked to the center of the room and looked down at the girl who caused all this. He saw 3 things. First:

She had fallen unconscious as well as everyone else around her,

Second, She had a strange glowing mark on her forehead. It resembled the ying-yan sign only the marks were red and gold, and, he saw that when Karasu had grabbed her he had ripped her shirt so that her breasts were exposed. Kurama blushed when he saw the last one.

All of the sudden, he heard footsteps behind him.

"What the hell kinda chick can do that?!?" ,asked Hiei

"I honestly have no clue." ,said Kurama.

Kurama and Hiei decided to take the girl with them. They thought it would be for the best since Karasu would likely rape her.

When Hiei and Kurama got to the cottage they shared in the woods, Kurama changed the girl into an old shirt he had and put her to bed. She never moved.

"Why didn't she wake up yet?" ,asked Hiei

"Well, to produce a power like what we experienced, it must have used up all her energy."

Hiei looked at Kurama in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that that strong _chi_ came from this pathetic mortal?!"

"I do not believe she is a mortal, but what she is I cannot tell. When she wakes up, she'll tell us. I hope."

I could feel it. I wasn't still in Karasu's house.

But where ever I was, I had no clue.

I opened my eyes a little I seemed to be in a small shack. The whole place smelled like fresh wood. There was something in the air. It smelled of _roses??_

"Ahh, you're awake" ,said a voice beside me.

I shot strait out of the bed I was in and crammed against the corner wall.

The man who had spoken had soft red hair that fell dawn past his shoulders, and had emerald green eyes. There was something in those eyes.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" ,stammered.

Damn i hated it when I stammered when I was nervous.

The man walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to be frightened," he said, "My names Kurama and you 're in my home. Hiei and I took you here because we didn't think you wanted to stay with Karasu. You didn't did you?" ,he asked

At the mention of Karasu's name, I shuttered. Kurama nodded his head and said,

"I didn't think so."

He turned around and ladled some soup into a bowl and gave it to me.

"Here, you must be hungry. Eat up, and after that i will take you home."

At the mention at the word home i blushed.

"I have no home." ,I whispered.

Kurama thought about this for a minute, then, he said, "Well, the only thing that we could do is for you to stay here with me and Hiei."

"Oh!," I said, shocked at his kindness, "I couldn't possibly intrude on your space, i bet Hiei might think I was trying to hit on you and she wouldn't like that so much."

At the mention of this, Kurama laughed.

"Oh no," he said, "Hiei is a boy and we're just friends, nothing more, and besides, I wouldn't think about sending you away without a home. No, for now, you'll stay with me. By the way, what is your name?"

"Rachel, my names Rachel." ,I said.

That night, when everyone went to bed, I snuck out of the house.

I needed to visit a old perverted friend.

That's it! my second chapter. You like? if i get 7 more reviews liking it, I'll right ch.3!! Possible lemon/lime in future! Until then, Finesse La!(get-r-done in French.) -


	3. the dream

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu Hakasho and its characters. I own Rachel. she is my pet.

muhahahahahaha........yeah.

**The dream**

It was a little past midnight when Rachel landed on the patio directly facing Karasu's room. She looked inside. There was only a white gauzy curtain over the large French windows blocking her view. She could see that Karasu was already fast asleep in his bed.

"Good," Rachel thought, "He wont make a big commotion."

Rachel tried the door handle but found it was locked.

"Of course," she murmured to herself "He doesn't want any intruders."

Rachel didn't let this stop her long. She just gave a quick tug and the door handle came off silently in her hand. She quietly slipped into the room. She walked so quickly across the carpet that it appeared that she glided. but when she got to Karasu's side, he woke with a start.

"W-Who are you?!" he shouted.

"So much for not making a commotion," Rachel said.

After a while, Karasu's eyes adjusted to the light and he recognized her.

"Rachel! What the hell are you doing in my room?'' he shouted angrily.

"I just wanted to leave you with a goodbye present," she said.

and that was the last thing that Karasu heard.

That morning

Kurama woke with a start. He sat up and looked around his room. The sun was just starting to stream into his bedroom windows.

"What woke me up at this hour? I thought I heard a window being opened." he pondered to himself. "Well, I probably wont get any more sleep so I might as well get dressed."

So he got dressed and went out into the living room to check on the guest. Rachel was sleeping silently on the couch.

"Poor thing," Kurama thought. "She went through so much. She looks so peaceful."

And she did. To Kurama, she looked like an angel. He was just about to reach out and stroke her face when a voice behind him spoke.

"Kurama, what in the name of Satan are you doing up at this hour." said Hiei

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Kurama

"I always wake at this hour to practice. you know that."

Hiei made his way over to the sleeping girl.

"What a strange mortal. How could she create such power." said Hiei aloud.

Kurama almost had forgotten the explosion the night before.

"What makes you so sure she is a mortal?" asked Kurama.

Later that morning, Rachel woke up from her deep sleep. She had had the nightmare again. But that wasn't strange to her. Ever since she could remember she had the nightmare every time she slept.

In her dream, Rachel was at a strange place. It was a giant palace. It was soo familiar but Rachel was sure that she had never see it in her life. She was hiding behind a bush. some thing was happening. She wasn't sure what ,but she knew that something was. All of the sudden, she heard a loud band and a scream. The scream sounded familiar too, like someone who was very close to her, but Rachel had never heard that voice before. Then, something silver flashed past her. It looked like a person, but Rachel wasn't sure. Then someone shouted: "Someone stop him!" A man ran behind the silver streak, and Rachel could tell that he had a gun in his hands. The man was gaining on the silver streak and then a loud BOOM shook Rachel inside her chest. The silver streak let out a yelp and then there was darkness.

complete darkness.

Authors note: who hooo!!

CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!!

I know it sucks that I left it off at Rachel's dream, but I cant right anymore! it is 12:30 at night!! I have school tomorrow!! Chapter 4 called: The leaving should be out soon!! keep reading !!!! your in for a shocker!!! you'll never guess what it is!! goodnight!!


End file.
